beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Yumiya
is one of the main protagonists of the Metal Saga. He can be considered as Gingka Hagane's best friend, as he was with Gingka through good times and bad times, even cheering for him during the Big Bang Bladers world championships and traveled all across the world just to do it. Gingka is also like a mentor to Kenta, so Kenta can never stop giving up and to always reach his maximum potential. Kenta is also friends with Madoka Amano, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, and most recently, Ryuga. Kenta was the owner of Flame Sagittario C145S and now owns Flash Sagittario 230WD. Kenta is a Blader, and although he was very poorly skilled in battle, in Metal Fury he is a rather competent Blader. He always tries to use his maximum aptitude in order to win. From the first time he met Gingka, Kenta has admired and looked up to Gingka, as Gingka has always been a talented Blader, considering he is the #1 blader in the world. Kenta has always envied Gingka, and has always wanted to be just like him. He also started sort of a friendship with Ryuga recently. Throughout Metal Fusion, he became close friends with the blader Sora. Throughout Metal Fury, he became close friends with Ryuga. He was on a quest with Ryuga to search for the remaining Legendary Bladers to help Gingka and his friends defeat the evil Nemesis. Eventually, Ryuga passed on his star fragment to him, and he became a Legendary Blader, replacing Ryuga as one of the Bladers of the 4 Seasons, as the new Blader of Summer. He also owns the B-Pit in the manga, but its owner in the anime is Madoka Amano. Appearance Kenta has a cute little face with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms in the first two seasons, and a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest in Metal Fury , and also a pair of blue shorts. Kenta also wears blue and white trainers with white socks. He also started wearing brown gloves, a brown coat and brown hat. Kenta then took away his brown coat and hat, but kept his brown gloves on. Personality Since Kenta was a beginning Blader, he didn't have that much confidence in his skills. This was shown when he was up against Benkei and the gang, he didn't want to battle them because he knew he was going to lose. That changed when he met Gingka and soon Kenta wanted to be as strong as Ginka was. Thus, this desire of him helped him to get perfect confidence in him as well as increased his potential. Kenta is very kind and caring and if he ever notices something wrong with his friend, he would always be concerned for him/her and asks what's wrong until he gets the answer. He was upset when he thought that Gingka left town without telling him since he believes that they are very good friends.Throughout the series Kenta can also be seen to be very emotional whenever he, his Bey, or his friends are in danger. Kenta has a Legend Blader Spirit in him. Manga Kenta first appeared in Chapter 1, when he was battling with his friends when suddenly the Face Hunters knocks the fun. After his friends lost, Kenta battles Benkei and wins. Then he was kidnapped by the Face Hunters, and would be managed to be freed, after Ginga defeated Kyoya and the other Face Hunters. During Battle Bladers, Kenta battles Busujima and wins after making a new special move. Then in the next match, he battles Yu and defeated easily, eliminating him from Battle Bladers. Later he is seen protecting Ginga from Ryuga along with Sora, Kyoya, and Ryutaro, but loses very easily. Later in the nomination of Gan Gan Galaxy, he is defeated by Masamune along with Benkei. Now Kenta companies Ginga and Masamune in the World Championships. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion In episode 1, Kenta got to the quarter-final of a Beyblade tournament. When he was out of the tournament building, he was forced to fight a Beybattle against Benkei and four other Face Hunters. Benkei kept on smashing Saggitario, not allowing it to hit the ground. However, Gingka appeared and saved Kenta by beating the Face Hunters with his bey Storm Pegasus. Gingka and Kenta later get to know each other. The Face Hunters then force Gingka to fight in a 1 vs. 100 Bey match! As Kenta rushes to watch Gingka fight, Gingka is victorious using his Storm Pegasus to defeat every single Bey. They rejoice until they find the leader of the Face Hunters, Kyoya. In episode 2, Kenta is talking with Ginka about him and how he should stay in the town. After talking with Ginka Kenta leaves but is ambushed by Benkei and other facehunters. Benkei steals Kenta's beyblade Flame Sagittario and says that is Ginka does battle Kyoya in the top of Metal Tower, Benkei will throw Sagittario from the top of the tower causing it to break into pieces. In episode 3, Kenta asks Ginka to teach him to be a great blader just like him but when Ginka refuses, Kenta then battles battles Ginka but loses but Ginka tells him that he won't be leaving the town. In episode 43, Kenta spectated Kyoya and Benkei fight and Gingka and Ryutaro fight. He with the gang later found Yu coming for help, hurt. In episode 44, Kenta was to fight Reiji, in the Battle Bladers tournament. After hearing how Reiji crushed Yu with his Poison Serpent, Kenta promises to defeat Reiji. He uses Yu's Flame Libra's Performance Tip (ES) on Flame Sagitarrio to help him defeat Reiji. At first, Sagittario is off to a good start but then Serpent starts getting rough by breaking Sagittario's three claws. However by using his Blader's Spirit with Yu to fight, he ultimately loses. As Reiji is about to break Sagittario, Gingka stops this. As Kenta is left heart-broken about losing, Yu reminds him that the spectators are cheering him on making Kenta happy once more. Beyblade: Metal Masters Kenta did not appear as much as he did in Metal Fusion, and therefore, became a minor character. He was of course there, when Gingka obtained Galaxy Pegasus and when Gingka had his very first battle with Masamune; Kenta even met Masamune and became friends. Kenta also faced Masamune in a Beybattle to try out for a spot in the Japanese representational team, Team Gan Gan Galaxy; yet Kenta lost. However, when Gingka and the others had to leave for China to begin the World Beyblade Championship, Kenta wished Gingka good luck and hoped that Gan Gan Galaxy would win. Throughout the battles, Kenta would always be there to cheer for Team Gan Gan Galaxy, even if he wasn't with Gingka and Co. In the end,Gan Gan Galaxy won the World Beyblade Championship. Kenta even played a minor role, in helping the Team train for their match against Team Wild Fang, where he and Masamune, had a match of their own. Beyblade: Metal Fury Unlike Metal Masters, Kenta would come back as a main character just like in Metal Fusion. Kenta returned with an updated design, just like Gingka, Madoka, and Kyoya. After a Beyblade tournament, Kenta followed as Gingka and Madoka arrived for a battle with Kyoya. Their battle was epic and fierce, but suddenly something hit their Beys and had them evolve into Big Bang Pegasis and Fang Leone. This left Gingka and Kyoya faint afterward. They would soon meet Yuki Mizusawa, an astronomer and boy genius who owned Anubius. He would explain the story of the Legendary Bladers and Nemesis. With this, Gingka and Co. knew what they had to do and ventured on to seek the Legendary Bladers. One such destination was Zarkan Island, an island off the coast of Indonesia. After meeting with the villagers, finding Ryuga with his new L-Drago Destroy Bey, and after stopping a volcano from erupting, Kenta would depart from the group. His reason for this was so he could go find Ryuga to help Gingka and Co. and to see if Kenta has enough power to become a Legendary Blader. Kenta then departed and the gang would not see him for a while. When encountering Ryuga after a tournament which he won by default, Kenta explained why he found him. Ryuga refused at first, wanting no part with Gingka but by proving to Ryuga, that he was serious as they ventured through dangerous places, Ryuga accepted. After a tournament located in The Tower of Babel, Kenta and Ryuga found themselves in Beystar Island. Which again, a tournament would be starting. This would be where Kenta would meet up with Gingka again. Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka that he has changed and is more powerful now, so they had a battle. Despite the impressive power Kenta contained, getting Gingka off-guard, and Kenta's "Diving Claw" Special Spin Move, Gingka still won the battle. Kenta would then leave after this, again not seeing him after a while. Following Ryuga's battle with Chris, Kenta and Ryuga sensed Proto Nemesis born. This was evident as the power was coming to L-Drago. Kenta had fears that this would result the same way in which Ryuga was corrupted by Lightning L-Drago, so Kenta took matter into his own hands, and constantly battled Ryuga to make sure the dark power would not corrupt Ryuga. Although Kenta lost, and L-Drago's Face Bolt became cracked, Kenta was successful. They then agreed to find where this power is coming from - in an attempt to stop it. Kenta and Ryuga would find themselves in a temple. And as they got inside, they found none other than Gingka and Co. along with the Nemesis Bladers, Pluto, Doji, Proto Nemesis, and Rago. After many fierce and epic battles, Diablo Nemesis was born. This caused a setback as Diablo Nemesis' power was much, much, powerful. Then as Diablo Nemesis used it's "Armageddon" Special Spin Move, the temple started to collapse. Kenta told Ryuga to come with him. Ryuga refused, due to Doji's taunts aimed at Ryuga. Gingka quickly grabbed Kenta and ran, but in Kenta's sight, rocks fell to cover Ryuga's view. Making it unknown whether Ryuga survived or not. However, it was later revealed that Ryuga was still alive, but was defeated by Rago. Kenta has been shown to obtain Flash Sagittario 230WD, an evolution of Flame Sagittario C145S. Also, he is shown to change a lot in physical appearance in here, as he is getting much older and grown up. After Ryuga's L-Drago donated its power to Flame Sagittario, turning it into Flash Sagittario, Kenta discovered that Ryuga had seemed to disintigrate, which caused him to burst into tears of sorrow and despair. He also got stronger in the battle because of his rage. Relationships Gingka Hagane Kenta's relationship with Gingka is ever-growing because of the fact that Gingka has been always there whenever he needed him, in fact in the first time they met, Gingka saved Kenta from the Face Hunters which showed how much Kenta owes Gingka. It was because of Gingka, that Kenta became such a strong BeyBlader. When Gingka arrived in Metal Bey City, Kenta was his immediate friend. Gingka gave much advice to Kenta about Beyblading and this is the main reason why Kenta has become so strong through out the Metal Saga. Ryuga Although Kenta and Ryuga did not have much of a relationship in either Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. In Metal Fury, Kenta, who was determined to become a Legendary Blader, left Gingka and Co. and went to Ryuga to ask him to come and help Gingka and his friends find the Legendary Bladers. At first, Ryuga disagrees but due to Kenta's strong determination which showed Ryuga how much Kenta cared about his friends, he accepts. During their travels, Ryuga has helped Kenta to become stronger by breaking big boulders along with other excersies. Throughout, their relationship increases as they have begun to understand each other better. With this, Ryuga has started to help Kenta, to become a Legendary Blader. Kenta also cares about Ryuga just like how he does with Gingka. This is evident in Sagittario's Blow, in which he relentlessly battled Ryuga in order to ensure, Ryuga would not be corrupted by Nemesis' power as he was with Lightning L-Drago. Despite losing and L-Drago Destroy's Face Bolt being cracked as a result, Kenta was successful.He cared alot about Ryuga in Metal Fury. This is further seen in Diablo Nemesis, in which after Nemesis' "Armageddon" Special Spin Move was activated, Kenta clinged to Ryuga to have Ryuga come with him and the others to escape the destruction of the temple. Ryuga refused and Gingka grabbed Kenta to safety. Ryuga was trapped in the temple's rubble as a result.In Episode 40 of Metal Fury,it was seen that Ryuga was alive but angry and wanted revenge. Later, on Nemesis vs L-drago , Ryuga lost against Rago and Nemesis and L-Drago seems to be badly damaged . Also Ryuga is knocked unconscious groaning in pain. On An Inherited Light , after L-Drago and Ryuga disintegrate after giving Kenta and Flame Sagittario the star fragment , Kenta bursted into tears and sorrow , telling Rago he will not go down again.And so against,Kenta Get A New Bey:Flash Sagittario 230WD. Battles Beyblades [[Sagittario 145S|'Sagittario 145S']] : Kenta's first Beyblade in the manga. It never appeared in the anime. [[Flame Sagittario C145S|'Flame Sagittario C145S']] : Kenta's second Beyblade in the manga and anime. Flame Sagittario is a Stamina-Type Beyblade. MF Flame Sagittario C145S: Madoka gives Kenta a Metal Face Bolt with Sagittario's sticker in Episode 7. Flame Sagittario C145ES: 'Yu lent Kenta his Performance Tip, ES, for his battle against Reiji. This was only a temporary variation, though. 'Clay Leone 125D: 'Was used by Kenta when he and Hyoma went to rescue Yu from Doji. Kenta stole it from a Dark Nebula Elite Blader so he could defend himself from Doji. Flame Sagittario H145S: He got this Beyblade when he switched parts with Benkei. 'Flash Sagittario 230WD : Kenta's current Beyblade and evolution from Flame Sagittario. Beast/Special Moves is the Beast inside Kenta Yumiya's Beyblade. Flame Ablaze: Kenta's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is [[Saggitario Flame Claw|'Flame Claw']]: Kenta's first finishing move is , when this attack is used, flames appear around Sagittario to make a devastating attack on the opponent's Beyblade. Kenta first used this attack in Episode 7. Diving Claw: Kenta's second Special Move and first Special Spin Move. He first used this move in episode 126. First, Saggitario starts with Flame Claw, then goes to the edge and jumps up, and strikes downward, still using Flame Claw. It is very similar to Eagle's Diving Crush, and sounds alike too. Energy Rain: Kenta's Special move in Beyblade Metal Masters DS. Saggitario sends up a fireball and hundreds of fireballs fall from the sky and some attack the other Bey finally one bigger fireball smashes the other Bey. This move is only available on Beyblade Metal Masters DS. Diving Arrow: Kenta's third special move , first with Flash Sagittario. It is first used in The Tenacious Special Move. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kenchi.jpg Kentass.jpg Kents.jpg Ikentar.jpg Kentaso.jpg Kental.jpg Kentaf.jpg Kentaan.jpg kenta yumiya.jpg|Kenta in metal fusion 126 kenta new ending.png|Kenta and Flame Sagittario in the 4D Ending Beyblade: Metal Masters Mm1.jpg HyomaKenta.jpg Mm2.jpg Picture 326.png 180px-KentaFire.jpg Beyblade: Metal Fury Kenta4D.png|Official artwork. GingkavsKenta.jpg|Kenta VS Gingka GingkavsKenta2.jpg KentaDisguise.jpg KentaDisguise2.jpg KentaDisguise3.jpg KentaDisguise4.jpg|about to begin battle with Gingka MF4D 115 025.png KentaPower2.jpg KentaPower.jpg KentaA.jpg KentaB.jpg sasdsfsd.png KentaK.png Beyblade 4D NOOOO.png Tv1320536547730.jpg Tv1320536396995.jpg Tv1320536083235.jpg Tv1320536036993.jpg 134 6.jpg 134 4.jpg 134 2.jpg 010.jpg Kenta01.jpg Kenta03.jpg Kenta789.jpg Beyblade 4d ryuga and kenta.JPG Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ryuga and Kenta.png|Kenta and Ryuga opening 2 126 kenta new ending.png kenta.jpg|Kenta and Flame Sagittario|link=Kenta Yumiya Dat1325979717707.jpg|worried about ryuga Dat1325979261182.jpg Yyy.png|Ryugaaa!!! kenta Flash stio.jpg 740px-Flash Sagittario 230WD.jpg Kenta screams Ryuga.jpg Kenta vs Rago.jpg ImagesCAYR1FDA.jpg|Kenta Titi and King Metal Fight Beyblade:Zero: G Zerog0.jpg|Kenta in the future, seven years after the defeat of The God of Destruction. Kenta_FlashSag_Zero-GManga.jpg|Kenta Battling Zero Trivia *Kenta is a masculine Japanese name. This is ironic because Kenta is the shortest and skinniest main protagonist in the Metal Saga. *Considering how many battles Kenta has been in when he was weak, he isn't that bad, having won 7 battles, and lost 11. *Although it seems like Kenta is a weak blader due to losing most of his battles, a possible explanation is that he has gone up against only strong bladers, e.g Benkei, Hikaru, Gingka, Tsubasa, Ryuga,Reiji, and Masamune. *Yumiya is Japanese for "bow and arrow". *Kenta is also the name of a Japanese professional wrestler with a move similar to Flame Claw, where he spins with his fists out. This could merely be a coincidence, though. *In most of Kenta's battles, it seems as though Kenta will win. However, his opponent always defeats him afterwards. e.g. Hyoma, Tsubasa, Reiji, Gingka and even Ryuga. *Kenta is the second Legendary Blader to use two official special moves, which are different, in Metal Fury: Diving Claw and Diving Arrow, the first being Titi and his special moves Ishidal Impact and Ascent Spark. *In the Zero-G Manga, Kenta owns the B-Pit. This isn't the case in the anime, as the B-Pit is owned by Madoka. *The only season he is not a very important character is Beyblade Metal Masters. *It is unknown if he will appear in the Zero-G Anime. *Kenta is the mysterious Blader that appears in the Zero-G manga, Masked Blader-X. *It is unknown who is older out of Kenta and Yu. In Metal Fusion, Kenta could be seen as the youngest, but because of his maturity in Metal Fury, he might be the oldest. *He is similar to Yuma from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. *He even dreamed to be the "King Of Beyblade" in the first episode of the metal saga. *In the begining of 4D, Kenta wished to be a Legendary Blader. *kenta's cloak and hat in metal fury resembles Tetsuro Hoshino's cloak and hat from the anime series Galaxy Express 999 as well as kentas personality sort of matchs Tetsuro Hoshino's Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G